1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjusting devices for facemasks, but more particularly, it is an adjusting device that allows tying degrees for the tapes of facemasks to be adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
When medical personnel are treating patients, suitable protection tools are necessary guard against infection by viruses and bacteria, while providing safer environment for patients. Among these, a mask is most basic and most popular of the protection tools. For example, a doctor in surgery must wear a mask throughout the whole operation in conforming with medical standards.
A conventional mask is worn by tying the each corresponding two of the four tapes of the facemask behind the head of the user.
However, because the doctor has to wear the facemask before the operation starts, tying is not suitable, as it can be too tight, too loose, or at an angle, which ultimately has to be untied and retied again. Furthermore, during the operation, the tapes might be loosened owing to the curved surface of the head, and therefore need to be readjusted. However, because the hands of the doctor have to stay sterile, another medical personnel will have to release and retie the tapes. This is inconvenient and time-consuming.
Thus, it can be seen that the wearing method of conventional facemasks described above is inconvenient, and that there are defects to be improved.
Consequently, because of technical defects as described above, the applicant has carved unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve on the shortcoming described above.